IRÓNICO
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Los nervios, la ansiedad, el malestar y un ardor incomprensible, carcomían el interior de sus entrañas en cuanto escuchó el pequeño golpecito en el cristal de la ventana de su cocina. ¡Ganador! (2499 palabras) para [Antología un fanfic primaveral de @Fan-FictionEs] #wattpad


_**19 de Marzo.**_

Los nervios, la ansiedad, el malestar y un ardor incomprensible, carcomían el interior de sus entrañas en cuanto escuchó el pequeño golpecito en el cristal de la ventana de su cocina.

Se mordió la uña de su dedo gordo y pasó, tal vez, más de una vez su mano libre, intentando quitar arrugas inexistentes, sobre su ropa. La indecisión, y algo de cobardía, pintaban su rostro enrojecido mientras que a lo lejos, se seguía escuchando el golpecito en el cristal cada vez más insistente. Pero Hermione no era capaz de reaccionar, estaba anclada en su sillón favorito. Al menos lo estuvo, hasta que Crookshanks soltó un maullido lo suficientemente alto como para regresarla a la realidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento -murmuró regalándole una sonrisa tirante al solemne minino.

Caminó con una pizca de indecisión hacia la ventana y la abrió lentamente; una brisa primaveral acarició sus mejillas al sacar la cabeza, el bullicio de las calles apenas era audible, aunque tal vez se debía a la altura. Fuera, parada en la pequeña terraza, la esperaba una hermosa lechuza negra de unos ojos de hermoso color azul. En su cuello tenía un elegante collar de plata, donde colgaba unas ostentosas iniciales: _«MT»._ No estaba contenta por la espera, pero ni siquiera protestó por tan deplorable bienvenida. Suponía que así eran todas las lechuzas de las familias mágicas ricas.

O las de una anciana.

El bello animal le dejó el sobre en su mano y aceptó la golosina antes de marcharse de manera grácil por donde había venido. La muchacha regresó al sillón, donde ya lo esperaba su fiel mascota, y miró el sobre rojo escarlata que sostenía con suavidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro y observó de reojo a Crookshanks que soltó un suave maullido.

-Bueno, aquí vamos.

Al abrirlo, un perfume exquisito deleitó su nariz y a sus oídos, una melodía suave y armoniosa. Nunca había recibido algo parecido; aquel detalle sin duda la dejó maravillada y no pudo evitar las ansias de saber qué decía. Las letras que aparecieron en el papel negro brillaban de manera mágica en un fantasmagórico color rosa prusia mientras que cada una de ellas emitía un sonido distinto.

« _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _Su solicitud ha sido aceptada._  
 _Estaría_ _encantada de_  
 _tenerla este 20 de marzo a las 19:30 h en mis_  
 _jardines para buscar a su alma gemela._

 _No olvide su elegancia._

 _Y deje que el amor haga todo lo demás._

 _Cordialmente..._

 _Madame Tudipié»_

 _Encontrar a su alma gemela,_ eso era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. Pues nada estaba más lejos de aquella realidad, cabía destacar. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecha con aquel resultado del primer paso, de muchos, de la _honorable_ misión que el Ministerio le había confiado. Abandonó la idea de tomar una siesta y por el contrario decidió visitar a Ginny. Necesitaba descargar su ansiedad con alguien, aún a pesar de que posiblemente estuviera poniendo en peligro el título de confidencialidad de su misión.

- _La Noche del Hilo Rojo -_ la más pequeña de los Weasley le ofreció una taza de café y se sentó del otro lado de su pequeño sofá -. He oído sobre ella, es una leyenda apasionante, creo que es lo único que me encanta de Japón. No sabía que a Madame Tudipié basaba sus fiestas en ella.

-Sí, bueno no es la parte que me interesa -murmuró Hermione dándole un sorbo a su café -. Pero sí encontrar a Malfoy.

Era una larga historia que no tenía con certeza un inicio. Todo había comenzado desde los restos de un cuerpo y huellas prometedoras en un bosque de Gran Bretaña. Todos los indicios, todas las hipótesis eran propias de un crimen pasional, donde pudo o no haber estado implicada la venganza. Había sido el primer caso, en años, con esas características tan evidentes que en cierta forma movilizó al Mundo Mágico y en especial al departamento de Aurores.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros de que lo hallarán allí?

No lo estaban. Sólo tenían una sospecha y desde entonces habían seguido sus pasos a duras penas. Malfoy había resultado ser alguien sumamente cauteloso, una sombra, un ente. Sin embargo, no había sido lo suficientemente invisible, no para Hermione. Era como si hubiera dejado migajas de pan a propósito, cuyas migas sólo ella había logrado interpretar.

Por supuesto, no le mencionó aquello a Ginny y en su lugar se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo, no podía darle una respuesta con seguridad. Regresó a su hogar al anochecer y una vez hubo elegido el atuendo que usaría al día siguiente, se fue a la cama a eso de la media noche. Conciliar el sueño se le tornó en un imposible. Aunque, luego de varios intentos, logró cerrar sus ojos.

 _ **20 de Marzo.**_

Harry y un grupo de cuatro Aurores, se encontraban en su sala mirándola con seriedad. Aquella misión, posiblemente se trataba de la última oportunidad para atrapar al mago y toda esa responsabilidad recaía en ella con gran peso. No obstante, no podía retroceder.

-Bien -el jefe del departamento de Aurores miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego a ella -, es hora.

Inspiró profundamente antes de cerrar sus ojos. Se tomó su tiempo antes de aparecerse, necesitaba un instante, solo un instante, para serenar esa vibración en su pecho. No sabía que era, estaba lejos de ser parecido al temor o al miedo. Más bien era un presentimiento e ignoraba que fuese bueno o malo; lograba perturbarla de alguna manera y sabía que si no dejaba de pensar en ello las cosas se verían afectadas. Claro, aquello sólo le había tomado un par de segundos. Y tan pronto como pudo, abandonó su casa de forma inmediata.

Al llegar, percibió un aroma dulzón y el particular bullicio de gente cerca de ella; la mansión saturada de rosas rojas, le dieron la bienvenida mucho antes que los curiosos ojos de los invitados. Subió su vestido blanco, suavemente acampanado, a la altura de sus tobillos y cruzó el arco de rosas manteniendo la cortesía en su tirante sonrisa. Pasaran los años que pasaran, la atención que la gente le ofrecía como si se tratase de una gran celebridad, sólo la incomodaban.

-Señorita Hermione Granger -Madame Tudipié se hizo lugar entre los invitados para darle una calurosa bienvenida -. Temo estar soñando.

-Me halaga demasiado, Madame Tudipié -saludó con amabilidad -. Es un verdadero placer estar aquí -a la anciana le brillaron los ojos, muchos más de lo que su atuendo pomposo y rosado lo hacía.

-La Noche del Hilo Rojo, es sin duda, una de mis tantos grandes acontecimientos favoritos. A veces se trae consigo muchas sorpresitas, pero lo más importante nunca lo olvida.

-¿Cómo qué? -se animó a preguntar, aún a pesar de que la leyenda, en el fondo, la encontrase absurda e infantil.

-¡El amor, cariño, el amor! -exclamó extasiada y la tomó de los hombros -. Disfrute de la fiesta, señorita Granger -la anciana le sonrió de manera pícara y la dejó sola para saludar a una pareja recién llegada.

Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente por todo el recinto. Tenía que admitir que la mujer se había esmerado con aquella fiesta que, aunque le ardían los ojos de la abundancia de colores rosas, tenía un aire mágico y elegante. Más nada le era tan llamativo como aquellos querubines, los mismos que volaban por encima de todos lanzando pétalos de flores o rosas rojas a diestra y siniestra representando, seguramente, el romance y a la recién entrada primavera. Eran detalles sosos que lograban alegrarle mínimamente, aunque ninguno le había ganado a esa suave melodía viajando por el aire que había erizado el vello de su nuca.

Se había quedado hipnotizada por ella y, mientras eso parecía estar penetrando su ser, estaba segura que si extendía su mano hacia arriba sería capaz de tocarla. Estaba apunto de hacerlo, diablos, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que podría hacer el ridículo. Hasta que su brazo fue cruelmente atrapado por una mano que estaba dispuesta a lastimarla. En su idiotez, como si se hubiera tratado de una novata, había bajado la guardia y se había internado en los recovecos, apenas iluminados, del patio trasero. Atinó a mirar hacia la mansión en busca de ayuda pero el extraño la obligó a mirarlo con algo de agresividad.

-Haz algo estúpido y no verás el atardecer -no conocía ese rostro, tampoco su voz, pero estaba segura que conocía perfectamente al hombre debajo de aquel cascarón -. Camina.

-Malfoy -posiblemente se habría escuchado como una estúpida. Apenas podía pensar por sí misma; esa música, esa sensación... -, tú me hechizaste.

-Espero que no hayas creído que asistiría sin un as bajo la manga, Granger -soltó con un tono frío mientras la arrastraba al interior de lo que parecía ser un túnel de petunias. Pasaron cerca de varias parejas que apenas notaron la tensa situación y siguieron su curso entre curvas y pasillos largos de tupida vegetación. Hermione recordó, en medio de aquel desastre, porqué odiaba ir a ese tipo de acontecimientos sociales -. Dejemos algo en claro -murmuró deteniéndose bruscamente y se alejó de ella para quedar frente a una pared de matorrales, sacó su varita y dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar -, no creí que me dejarían esto tan sencillo -añadió observando como los dichos matorrales comenzaban a liberar lo que parecía ser una puerta oculta. La miró por encima de su hombro con una frialdad incuestionable -. Entra, ahora.

-No lo hago porque me lo hayas ordenado -masculló pasándolo por al lado haciendo bailar su cabello. Sus miradas se conectaron un segundo con intensidad de un forma indescifrable para ambos -, me da curiosidad saber que tan lejos llegarás -murmuró con desafío e ingresando al hueco. Lo escuchó seguirla y la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí; el sitio era estrecho, los rayos del sol del atardecer apenas se filtraban entre las grietas de la pared. El aroma a humedad indicaba lo antiguo que realmente era y lo solitario que estaba aquel pasillo. No podía ver todo a detalle pero, tal vez, llevaba muchísimo tiempo abandonado -. ¿Aquí llevas a cabo tus planes maquiavélicos?

-No era conocedor de que poseías algún tipo de sentido del humor.

-Debiste sentarte conmigo más seguido en Hogwarts -respondió con el mismo tono de seriedad en cuanto desembocaba a un terreno amplio rodeado de árboles de abundante follaje -, te hubiera ensañado a quitar esa expresión de estreñido que cargabas de niño.

-Me siento impresionado por ese comentario tan... locuaz -Hermione le hizo una reverencia principesca cargado de sarcasmo que se robó una sonrisa ladeada de su captor -. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que ese humor inesperado, no le gana a tu ingenuo trasero.

Las cosas volvieron a tornarse serias. No por sus palabras, no por su aspecto -el que, con lentitud, comenzaba a cambiar-. Aquella varita en su mano apuntándole le hacía creer que era la culpable de que el ambiente se sintiera pesado y helado. Fuera lo que fuera, la situación no tenía pintas de ser inofensiva. No en ese instante.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó con neutralidad rozando con sus dedos la pequeña medalla dorada de su cuello. Él, por su parte, rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza -. Si me matas...

-No voy a matarte, Granger -la interrumpió analizándola con aquellos ojos color mercurio -, nunca he matado a nadie. Sé lo que piensan de mí, eso ha sido el motivo por el cual he tenido que ocultarme -siseó con molestia -. Pero tuve una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

-Soy toda oídos, Malfoy. Aunque convencerme será difícil; existen pruebas contundentes que te comprometen -Draco arrugó la nariz con molestia y bajó su varita.

-Yo no asesiné a Parkinson, esa noche ni siquiera estuve en Londres -comenzó a relatar con el temblor embargando su garganta -. Ella hizo negocios con las personas equivocadas, se lo dije pero no me escuchó y cuando se vio envuelta en serios problemas acudió a mí por ayuda. Por supuesto, no tuve el corazón para negarme, estaba sola con su hijo -tragó con dificultad y levantó su mirada del suelo -. Fui a París a pagar su deuda y cuando regresé, las cosas se habían salido de control. Pansy ya no estaba, el niño había desaparecido y estaba siendo buscado por algo que no cometí, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?

-¿Buscar al verdadero culpable?

-Theodore Nott. No fue fácil descubrirlo, pero no había forma de que no lo fuera siendo el padre del niño, el único heredero de la fortuna Parkinson. Pansy no había tocado un sólo centavo de su pequeño, y era la razón por la que había sacado préstamos a diestra y siniestra para sobrevivir. Él está aquí y es lo único que tengo para probar mi inocencia.

No podía decir con certeza que su historia la había convencido, pero sabía cuándo alguien decía la verdad. Ese era el caso de Draco Malfoy. Hermione accedió ayudarle y luego de dejar en claro sus condiciones, regresaron a la fiesta.

-Debemos separarnos.

-Si me engañas...

-No me atrevería -murmuró con seriedad antes de meterse entre la multitud reunida en los jardines.

El anochecer ya estaba encima de todos. Muchos miraban hacia arriba como si estuviesen esperando algo que Hermione poco le importó. Su mirada viajaba veloz entre todos ellos, analizando y descartando hasta que finalmente dio con él. Estaba allí, acompañado por una mujer esbelta de cabello negro, una amante seguramente. No tenía forma de saberlo; sacó su varita recientemente recuperada y se acercó a él.

-Nott -éste se giró ante su voz y pareció comprender lo que estaba sucediendo al verle. Empujó a la mujer y salió corriendo -. ¡Malfoy! -exclamó mientras perseguía al mago.

Draco escuchó su nombre y se volteó inmediatamente justo en el instante en que Nott sacaba su varita. Inesperadamente, esta misma salió volando de su mano derecha hacia las manos de Harry Potter y fue atacado de cuatro direcciones diferentes dejándolo inconsciente. Los gritos y los murmullos de asombro de la gente no se hicieron esperar. Aunque para él eso fue lo de menos.

-¡No se alarmen, todo está controlado! -Harry se acercó a su mejor amiga y miró a Malfoy junto a ella con algo de desconfianza -. De ti depende.

-Creo que todos vimos lo mismo -respondió la bruja con determinación -. Por hoy dejemos las cosas así.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces -murmuró antes de marcharse con el resto de los Aurores.

En ese instante, un aura dorada comenzó a rodear a todos los presentes y un calor inexplicable se concentró en sus manos. Tan pronto como aquello había sucedido, apareció lentamente un hilo de un rojo brillante atado en uno de sus dedos que comenzaba a extenderse por todas partes.

Hermione miró su mano derecha y Draco la izquierda.

-Nos odiamos toda una vida para saber que, después de todo, estamos destinados a estar juntos -comentó Draco mirando a la bruja con tranquilidad.

-Irónico ¿no? -ella le devolvió la mirada de manera solemne -. Tengo té en casa, ¿gustas?

-Sin dudarlo.


End file.
